Crushed Lilies
by hannahbee20
Summary: Noah Puckerman is a police officer. Quinn is a damaged little girl who needs help. Can he step up and be the guy she needs? Or is she too broken to repair? And will they ever figure out who destroyed her?
1. A Not So Quiet Tuesday Night

Noah Puckerman lived for his job. Being a police man not only gave him a thrill but he was able to protect people, and that's the kind of person he was. A protector. He had wanted nothing more to get married and have a baby, but his wife…well now ex-wife, cheated on him after a year of marriage and now Puck was single. Twenty-seven and single.

He walked into the station, dropping his duffel bag onto a chair and glancing around. Where was everybody? During the graveyard shift on a Tuesday night, there was usually heaps of people lingering around the station as nothing much happened, so they would play cards or read up on files. But he had not spotted anyone, which was quite strange. He went to check the list of calls they had gotten that night, and noting that the last once was about three hours ago, he was surprised that they hadn't returned…or gotten any more calls. He was about to wander to his desk to check a file, when he heard a loud scream. Puck went straight to the holding cells, making sure that anyone in there was alright, but the only person was a drunken man who looked on the verge of passing out. He frowned, striding past the cells to go to the other offices. He poked his head into one, eyes widening at what he saw. There was a young blonde girl in Officer Hudson's arms, screaming loudly, as he rocked her. Puck stared at them, more details coming to light now. The girl was wearing a large males t-shirt, which he recognised as Finn's shirt. All she had on her bottom half was a fluffy diaper, revealing her bruised bony legs. "Is there any way I can help, Finn?" Puck spoke loudly but not threateningly, his voice kind despite the volume. Finn turned to face him, arms tightening around the hysterical girl, as Kitty walked calmly into the room. "Go explain it to him." She instructed to Finn, allowing Finn to transfer the girl into her arms. The screams increased in volume but Kitty wrapped the girl in the large blanket that she had brought from the other room, allowing the girl to hide her face, which effectively quietened her screaming. 'Go on, if I've got it under control." Kitty hissed, tilting her head towards the doorway.

"What the hell is going on?" Puck asked, glancing at the door as Finn quickly shut it. Finn walked to his office and Puck followed, waiting impatiently for answer. Finn tossed down a file onto his desk, frowning. "Her name is Quinn Fabray. She's twenty. Kitty was responding to a public disturbance call down at the bar, that's how we got the drunken guy. But when she was putting him in the back, she heard crying come from a car. Somebody had locked her into a car, in a baby seat in the back seat. The windows were tinted and she wouldn't have noticed her, if she had been quiet." Finn spoke. "We haven't figured out who locked her in the car or why they would do that. We only managed to figure out her name and age by matching her picture online. We've called the hospital, and she has quite a few medical records, especially in the last two years." He explained, as Puck peered at the file. "A baby seat? With a baby bag with diapers and a baby blanket?" He asked, looking quite confused. "Yes, that's what confused us. We need to do questioning and see if we can figure anything out, but Kitty's guess is abuse. I don't think she's too far off, after seeing her bruises."

Quinn had been sedated for most of the first few week that they had been in there, but now the hospital was requesting a psychologist visit. And they were more than nervous about it.

Puck's heart broke, watching Quinn through the one sided glass. They could see her, they being Puck, Finn & Kitty, but Quinn and the psychologist could not see them. Quinn was curled up in a tight ball, rocking back and forth and shaking, refusing to say anything. "C'mon sweetheart, we can do anything you want." The psychologist, Emma, cooed. Quinn shook violently, her head darting back and forth so fast, that it had to be painful. "She needs one of us in there." Puck blurted out. "She needs a familiar face. She might not talk, but we need to prevent a panic attack." He added. Kitty rubbed at her eyes. "I'll cry if I go in there, and Finn looks too exhausted to do that." She mumbled. "I'll go in then." Puck stepped out of the room and into the small play room that they had set up, to try and make Quinn feel comfortable. "Hey there pumpkin." He called out softly, so not to startle her, waiting by the door for her to respond. Quinn didn't move but she whispered something, eyes downcast. "Speak up, sweetheart. My ears don't have super hearing." He cooed, coaxing her gently. "Noh?" She spoke a little louder, her voice barely audible. "That's right, I'm Noah. You clever girl." Puck cooed, taking that as a cue to move closer to her. He crouched down beside her. "Noh's allowed to touch you, isn't he?" He cooed and smiled when she nodded speedily. "That's my girl." He knelt down now, wrapping his muscly arms around her petite frame, coaxing her into his arms. "There we go, no more curled up..don't want to hurt." He soothed, running a gentle hand down her spine, being careful of the bruises he knew were there. After a few minutes, Quinn had calmed down. She was now curled around his arms, clinging on tightly but no longer looking so panicked and she was actually looking at him, her hazel eyes innocent. "Hey angel." Puck smiled. "Why don't we look at the nice psychologist and answer a few questions?" He asked and nodded slowly when some fear returned to her eyes and she tugged at his shirt, shaking her head. "You don't have to leave my arms, your safe in them. I have big super hero muscles." He joked, kissing her nose. "I'll help you answer the questions.": He added, looking towards the psychologist. "Only a few right? We don't want to stress her out." He frowned. "Only a few for now." Emma smiled and Puck nodded, paying attention as the questions started being vocalised, keeping a protective grip on Quinn.


	2. What Does Home Mean?

_A quick note before I start: I've had a few complaints about the way I format my stories. It's the way I prefer to do it and I know it's not proper, but I didn't think it would be such of an issue. Is it really bothering that many people? Shouldn't the content be more then the format? Just something I thought I'd put out there. I read all messages and reviews, so if you have any questions let me know._

Quinn had been at the hospital for a while, recovering. There were still bruises on her legs, her stomach still weak and her frame still small, but at least her bruised ribs were recovering and she could now pretty much move around by herself. It had been two weeks, and they needed to do something.

Puck, Kitty & Finn had been discussing possible options over dinner, when Quinn's doctor rang up. Puck answered the phone, standing up and moving away from the table. "Hi Doctor Jones, is Quinn okay?" He asked softly, worried about the young girl. "She's done alright today, but she was sad when she figured out that none of you were going to visit her. I was actually calling to discuss future options. We can't keep her in a hospital forever. She does need to stay in here for an extra few days so we can trial some therapy again and keep an eye on her stomach, but then she'll need to move out. Have you thought of anywhere you she can go?" Doctor Jones asked and Puck sighed, rubbing his head. "We are looking at information now…I just don't like anywhere. Anyone from her past could come back and get her from a home, and she wouldn't be able to protest." Puck muttered. "Well just keep looking at options. Has the investigation progressed?" Doctor Jones asked softly and Puck shrugged, despite the doctor not being able to see him. "She still won't tell us or the therapist anything, but she's trusting us more and more every day. We tracked down the owner of the car she was locked in. One of the employee's of the bar. We are continuing our investigation with her tomorrow." Puck spoke. "I hear Quinn crying, I better go check that she hasn't tried to take her IV out again. I'll keep you updated." Doctor Jones replied, and quickly hung up the phone.

Puck slumped back down at the table, reaching for his beer again. "She got upset that none of us came into visit her. And he said that he had to go because he heard her crying…I suppose I'm not the only one worried about the darn IV." He sighed, chugging half his beer. "Poor angel, I'll make sure I pop in early tomorrow morning before work to make sure she's okay." Kitty sighed, throwing a pamphlet down into the 'definitely not' pile as Finn rubbed the back of his neck, tiredly. "Look, does she even need to go to one of these stupid houses? It's full of brand new people and she'd absolutely be destroyed." He yawned, standing up. "I think we could tell her about a home. Maybe she could even go in and look at one? Then we could decide if she's okay with something like that or if it was terrible?" Kitty suggested. "Alright, we might aswell give it a shot."

Puck was regretting this decision already. They had gained permission from the hospital and the therapist to take Quinn out on a small afternoon trip. To look at an adults home. With promises of ice cream, they had managed to get Quinn to the front door of the building. She was dressed in a simple purple sweatshirt and denim shorts, and aside from the bruises on her legs and the teddy bear dangling from her hand, she looked like a normal young girl. Tears were threatening to spill as she tried to hide behind Finn, letting out a whine. "Come on sweetheart, let's just go inside and have a look around at all the pretty rooms." Kitty coaxed, grabbing her free hand gently and leading her into the foyer. "It's so lovely to meet you all! You must be Kitty, who I chatted to on the phone! And is this the little one?" A large lady rushed forward, bending down to coo at Quinn. Quinn didn't respond, silently staring at her. "She's just a bit unfamiliar with everything." Puck murmured, smoothing down Quinn's hair. "That's alright, I'm sure she'll warm up eventually. Now let's get started on the tour, shall we?" She energetically led them down the hallway but Quinn didn't move, standing exactly where they had left her. "Quinn, don't you want to go on a tour sweetheart?" Finn spoke loudly but kindly. Quinn shook her head, wrapping her arms around her teddy bear as tears threatened to spill over. "Go on, we will catch up." Puck called out and he slowly approached the small blonde. "Do you think you can use your big girl words for Noah?" He asked gently. She shook her head, the tears finally rolling down her cheeks. Puck scooped her up into his arms and onto his hip, and followed after the group. Quinn buried her face against Puck's neck and barely raised her eyes the whole tour, her cries and little whimpers being heard the whole time.

Puck was relieved when they finally got to leave and they were now sat in a park, Puck helping Quinn use her spoon for her ice cream sundae. Her tears were finally dried and despite her previous crying was obvious, she looked quite happy to be in the park. "Noah isn't going to be mad at you, pumpkin. But why didn't you like the nice house we looked at?" He chose his words carefully, helping her reposition the spoon in the plastic container. Kitty frowned, nudging him. "Don't! We just got her in a happy mood." She hissed. "No, we need her to use her words and to tell us. Her opinion matters do." Puck muttered to Kitty, before turning his focus back onto Quinn who was opening and closing her mouth almost like a fish, struggling over her words. "There…there no…no.." She wrinkled her nose. "It new." She changed her words, reaching for her ice cream spoon again. "And you don't like new?" Puck prompted, helping her grab it. "I…I like you. No jiggling lady and weird..weird stares.." She stammered, looking ashamed. "You didn't like the lady that took us around? And honey, people weren't staring at you there. Everyone's a little different and that's okay." Puck cooed. "She…she think…she…no! No like! Want you!" Quinn blurted out, throwing her ice cream sundae bowl down and bursting into tears, due to her pure embarrassment of her blurting out. "Oh honey, your okay. Your such a good girl for using your words." Puck pulled her into his lap, kissing her head and jiggling his knees to try and sooth her. 'You want to stay with Noah, Kitty and Finn?" He asked, when her wailing had reduced to pathetic whimpers. "Like you. Safe." She buried her head against his neck, sniffling. "Looks like we have our solution then." Puck mumbled. "I can't take her, man! Rachel would kill me." Finn protested. "Well..I..I would but I can't afford to." Kitty sighed, frowning. "I'll sit down and take a look at everything..but..I can do it. I think she needs me…even if it's only for a few weeks to start off with." Puck stood up and carried her back to the car, rubbing her back soothingly as the other guys followed.


End file.
